


Endebted

by Consulting_Otter_of_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Addiction, Evelyn (OC) - Freeform, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Mary Watson - Freeform, Mary's an awesome role model, Mary's backstory, OC, Platonic Sherlock and John - Freeform, Sherlock Dances, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock gets a new flatmate, Sherlock's Homeless Network, SherlockBBC - Freeform, Wedding, homeless, mary/john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Otter_of_221B/pseuds/Consulting_Otter_of_221B
Summary: Mary Morstan changed Evelyn Smith's life by taking her in years ago, before she even became Mary. She raised her, got her on her feet. But when they eventually part ways, it isn't long before Evelyn's life goes down hill. She once again finds herself on the streets of  Westminster, battling a new drug addiction, and making a name for herself among Sherlock's homeless network. She vows to never let Mary know she is back where she started at when Mary found her, homeless and alone. But when she arrives at Mary's wedding and is recognized by Sherlock, will she be able to keep her secret? Or will Sherlock take the case of Miss Evelyn Smith in order to protect both her and the woman John loves?





	1. Prologue: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time. I've had this idea swimming around for a long time. This is partly inspired by a fic I read on here not long ago about a homeless reader who is taken in by Mary and Sherlock. However this character I have been creating for months but only recently developed it thanks to a fun rp session. I hope you enjoy!! I apologize for infrequent updates. College finals are upon me!!!

Sylvia Holland walked briskly down the damp streets of Waterford, Ireland. The chill night air nipping at her shivering body as she hugged herself for warmth. She quickened her pace. The light drizzle that misted over the city was beginning to grow heavy, and did not under any circumstances wish to be caught drenched on a freezing night in a new and unfamiliar location.   
She had just arrived from a previous mission. It had been an extensive transition but she knew that in time it would prove to be worthwhile. She had created a new alias, “Sylvia Holland.” She was the most recent character of a long string of titles as the woman had struggled to settle down somewhere feasibly safe. However, the transition was already starting to seem compromised, as she’d heard one to many familiar names being whispered through the streets lately.   
She hugged herself tighter as she rounded a corner, her breath steaming the crisp air. Suddenly, she let out a short, startled cry as she tripped over something beneath her. Quickly she regained her balance and turned to see what the obstruction had been. She had expected to see some sort of small, stray object, but what she found was far from it.   
On the pavement against a brick building lay a young girl curled up into a tight, shivering ball. Her breath was rigid, and she didn’t seem to notice the woman standing above her, or acknowledge that anything had occurred. Concern shaded Sylvia’s face as she kneeled down to look over the frozen figure. The girl was young, barely a teenager, with thick, matted auburn hair and sharp features. Upon closer inspection it became clear that the sharpness was not natural. The girl was malnourished, her cheeks and eyes slightly hollow.   
Sylvia reached out a hand to lay on the shivering being. She was ice cold to the touch, tears and mud frosted to her cheeks. Her body shook violently. Sylvia glanced up and around, quickly realizing that no one was there to assist her or be any potential relation. Her nursing training kicking in, Sylvia quickly scooped the girl into her arms and carried her to her flat which was thankfully nearby.   
That evening and the days that followed, Sylvia nursed the girl back to health. She found out her name was Evelyn, and took to lovingly calling her Eve. She was an intelligent child, who had found herself both orphaned and homeless over the last 2 years. As Eve recovered, the two began to form a relatively close bond. Sylvia had been very lonely, and the two were proving to be quite a match. Eve agreed to stay with her.   
The two had not considered how long such an arrangement may turn out to last. They certainly did not expect it to last more than 2 years. Sylvia became a mother figure to Eve, even taking on the title of “Mum” on occasion. She taught Eve various skills she had learned in her line of work.   
Unfortunately, however, after those first 2 and a half years, Sylvia soon realized it was no longer safe for her to stay in Waterford. Her haunted past was beginning to catch up to her. She gave Eve the option to stay, but due to their closeness, she was concerned that Eve’s safety may also be at risk if she chose to stay behind. Without much of a question, Eve had agreed to go with Sylvia, who had explained her circumstances to the girl not long after the first year had gone by. By then, Eve knew about the various persona’s Sylvia had undertaken, and was made aware that upon leaving Waterford, a new name would be taken up. Instead of recoiling away from her friend, she supported her. Evelyn promised to stay with her through the turmoil, no matter what roads it led down.   
Sylvia smiled as she announced the first location of many they would travel to over the next 4 years. At the end of those four years, Sylvia’s new name was Mary Morstan. Evelyn had opted to maintain her own name, a decision which Mary lovingly supported. The two found themselves finally in a small home in Westminster, England. There, Mary finally managed to find a home and job to truly settle in. She soon met a man, and in no time was as busy as could be for the first time in a long time. As Eve turned 18, Mary and she had discussed the possibility of finding Evelyn a flat of her own and a solid job. It wasn’t long before Eve and Mary gave a tearful hug goodbye in the door way of Evelyn’s new flat.   
For the first year after, the two found ample time to spend together, and hardly a day passed in which they didn’t communicate or encounter eachother in some form. However, as Mary’s life began to fill up and grow busy, Eve found herself becoming more and more distant from her almost mother. When Mary announced she was officially in a relationship with a certain man, Evelyn could not help but feel a twinge of heartache. Their lives were embarking on separate paths and with each growing mile Evelyn felt her heart sink into her chest. She missed her friend dearly. She felt like she owed Mary the world for taking her in.   
She worked hard to maintain the flat and her various jobs, vowing to herself that she could not let herself fall into the situation she had found herself in at the beginning of their story. But as the new depression began to way in on her, a shadow began to cast over her life, darkening every window. When she sought for some method of release, she found herself being released from work as a result. Apparently working while high was against the code of conduct.   
With no income it wasn’t long before she was evicted from the flat. And that is how she ended up in the exact situation she had sworn she would never be. She made a new vow that night. She would never let Mary see her like this. If Mary knew, she might think her ungrateful for everything she had done to rescue her and get her on her feet, and Evelyn could lose her forever. The idea of that was enough to resolve Evelyn to silence. She restricted all conversation with Mary to emails, so she could read them at the library.   
While homelessness was never easy, she did find the skills Mary had taught her to be of some use. After a run in with a strange tall man in a long grey coat, she became a part of an entire underground network. The man seemed to be impressed with her, as he seemed to seek her out before any of the others when in need of information on a particularly troubling matter.   
Evelyn shivered as she drew her tattered blanket around her as she laid under a park bench, observing the passersby and waiting for a suspect to cross her path. How could I let myself get in this position again? She asked herself. Evelyn had gone from being so alone and near death, to being loved and comfortable, and back to being alone, depressed, and guilt-laden. Except now she was no longer a child, and capable of fending for her own survival. She knew her skills and strengths, and was prepared to do what she must in order to right her wrongs, and to somehow repay Mary for her grace.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the hiatus! But to make up for it, I already have the second chapter ready to publish, and have begun the third! I have many other plots I would like to publish as well, including some ficlets and another OC story coming up. So stay tuned and just bare with me. I am so amazed to have such an awesome response to the prologue, especially since I honestly didn't expect it to capture much interest. But thank you for sticking with me. Thank you!.

    Evelyn laid beneath a park bench, scanning and watching the features of the passers-by. Shivering, she pulled the worn leather jacket close around her shoulders, shuddering against the icy wind. It was late, about 2 in the morning judging by the last time she heard the nearest church bell. A normal person might be tired at such a late hour, but being the night owl she was, Evelyn was wide awake. Additionally, the promise of compensation for her assignment at hand certainly aided in her endeavor to stay awake and alert.

    Her contact was seeking information on a tall, broad-shouldered businessman of central london, the same man who’s trail Eve had been locked on for weeks. Her trademark loyalty had ensured her quick popularity with her contact, with the promise of higher compensation for her work compared to that of the rest of London’s homeless population, and while it certainly never gained her any allies with her class, it helped to bring in a pretty penny, and gave her something of her line of work to keep busy.

Suddenly, she her eyes locked on the suspect as he came into view. She eyed him carefully, noting each detail down the speck of mustard on his left sleeve just above the cuff over the thumb. She watched as he slowed and stationed himself by a railing overlooking the Thames. He was waiting for something, or rather, someone. She studied him as he answered a phone call abruptly. _Answered on the first ring. Must be his contact._ The man seemed to glance around almost nonchalantly for a moment before something caught his attention. Muttering a few final words, he hung up the call and strode to a nearby statue. He knelt, loosened a brick, and placed something within the newly vacant space, and replaced the brick. With a check of his watch he picked up the phone again, dialed, and spoke into it. This time, he was facing the right direction that, with some skilled lip-reading, she could make out his half of the conversation.

“It’s here. I’m leaving, as agreed. Just make sure you pick it up in the next hour. I- No sir, I’m not questioning. It’s just I- yes, sir. No, sir. I -understand sir,” he gulped. He was nervous. “It’s exactly as you specified, sir. 3rd South from the Crown. God Save the Queen.” With that he hung up and departed quickly.

The game was set. Her test had only just begun. Her contact had assigned her an unusual task. I risky one, and not one he would typically advise or recommend when trying to observe a case without intervening. She had been assigned to not only spy for the rendevous, but to acquire what was to be exchanged should the moment present itself. And here was her moment. She knew her contact had added on the last remark in a more sarcastic tone, but she also understood that part of him had meant it. He had been intrigued with her and wanted to see the extent of her abilities. She would humor him.

She waited. Not long enough for someone to come and take it first but just long enough that the man was out of earshot and clearly distracted. The man was frightened. She knew he wouldn’t be looking back. Soon Evelyn walked to the statue and found the brick. The third brick down from the engraving of a crown on the south side of the statue. She quickly and silently loosened and lifted the stone, and reached in to remove its hidden contents. Inside was a clear pouch with a diamond ring with a gold band. _Cliche_ . She thought to herself. Until she realized the substance which surrounded the ring. _Ah, smugglers with a hobby_. Without drawing attention to herself, she pocketed the item and replaced the brick, striding away casually. To a standby, the theft could have been one smooth motion to retye a shoelace, or something to that effect.

She strode down the thames before taking an intricate detour to the familiar steps of Baker Street. Typically, members of Sherlock Holmes’ homeless network never appeared at his doorstep for fear of being found out. But this was different. Evelyn carried precious cargo, as well as an anticipation to see the detectives reaction. She found the spare key and let herself in, climbing the stairs quickly and striding into his flat.

The detective in question was on his couch with his laptop. He turned his head and raised up slightly upon seeing Evelyn’s composed yet shivering form in his doorway. His eyes gleaming with surprise, curiosity, knowing, and disbelief all at once. He shot up onto his feet and strode toward her.

“You have it then?”

She held out the pouch to him. “He’d arranged to leave it in the loose brick by the statue in the park just by the Thames. Predictable. Whoever the receiver was gave an hour window. But I went before Mr. Carmichael had totally disappeared. Child’s play.” she explained simply, no particular sign of amusement or expectation in her tone.

Sherlock held up the pouch and eyed it closely. “I expected more from them,” he muttered to himself. “I’d hoped it to be something more interesting than another smuggler’s job. It seemed so promising.”

Evelyn shrugged. “The London crime scene has been rather predictable lately. They’ve become lazy in your time away, so it seems.”

He hummed in reply and turned toward his desk, setting down the pouch and picking up an envelope which no doubt held her compensation. He turned and handed it to her. “Here you are then. But since you’ve managed to follow through to the end of my little test, I expect it would be rather dangerous for you to leave here tonight.” He noted the small bit of snow that had started to fall and the vacant red chair. “You’ll stay here tonight. There are some biscuits in the cupboard and maybe some leftover chips in the fridge. You can take John’s bed. The shower is down the hall there to the left. I’ll be leaving rather early tomorrow so don’t expect me to be around when you leave.”

She stared at him, surprised. This was not what she had expected, or even wanted. And it appeared that he had surprised himself with his offer. But a simple glance around the flat and it was evident that he was not entirely himself. He may be the great Sherlock Holmes but he was still human. Perhaps he was still adjusting to life without his assistant. She had heard of his moving on, but no word as to how the detective was coping.

But she was cold, and hungry, and had neglected herself for a good while. It would be idiotic to accept his offer. Especially after the act she had just committed. He was right. The streets were dangerous for her tonight. Sherlock was not the only one to come to the homeless population for information, and no doubt others would be all to ready to rat her out for a bit of extra cash.

Attempting to supress her surprised gaze, she nodded. She started to turn towards the kitchen but hesitated.

“Um… m-may I use your laptop for a moment? I just need to check my email… I haven’t been able to get into the library in weeks. That part of town isn’t safe for me at the moment….”

Sherlock, still somewhat in his daze, only gave a small nod and she went to his laptop and logged onto her email account right away.

Unable to check it in weeks, it had been a very long time since her last check in with Mary. Sure enough, as she refreshed the page she found a variety of unread emails from the woman in question.

The first few were just check-ins.

**_Hello Evelyn, I hope you are well. Haven’t heard from you lately. Busy at the cafe?_ **

**_Hello Evelyn, I sent you an invitation to my wedding and haven’t heard back. I hope I didn’t frighten you off. I would love to have you as my maid of honor. Dresses are lavender. Please let me know as soon as you can. Call me, even. My number is 893-0229. I love you, and I miss hearing your voice. I worry._ **

**_Mary M._ **

**_Evelyn? I’m growing worried. It has been 3 weeks since I’ve last heard from you. I understand forgetting with a busy work schedule. But I never see you, so there’s no way of me knowing if you’re ok. It’s so close to the wedding now and I’m sorry but my bridesmaid Janine has offered to step up as my Maid of Honor in your absence. I’m so hoping she doesn’t have to. It would mean so much to me to have you there. I would love for you to meet my future husband and his friend. I believe you two would get along splendidly. Please contact me soon._ **

**_Mary M._ **

**_Evelyn Morstan, wherever you are at least text me, or call, or reply. I know the crime rate in London has dropped but with our history, you can never be too sure. At least answer me so I know that you are safe. The wedding is in 2 weeks. If anything, I would love to see you there. If I don’t hear from you at the wedding I will come find you. I’m worried sick Evelyn._ **

**_Mary M._ **

**_Evelyn, this is Mary’s fiancee, John. I know we haven’t met but I feel obligated as Mary’s partner to contact you. Mary is very worried about you. She loves you very much and I hear about you from her every day. Please give her some word to know that you are ok. I’m worried to. I would love to meet you. The wedding is in one week but the invitation still stands._ **

**_John W._ **

**_Evelyn, love, the wedding is tomorrow. If you read this, please come. Or at least call me. I need to know you’re ok. I need to see you. I’m not angry or upset. But as I am almost your mother, I need to know that you are safe wherever you are and however you are. You know that if you need anything, I’m always here. I won’t be mad. Come to the wedding love, we don’t need to talk about any of this._ **

**_Mary. M_ **

      
Evelyn’s heart sank as she read through the emails. They had always emailed each other once a week at least. Mary herself had missed on occaision due to work but had always made up for it. She was right. With their past, it wasn’t so bizarre to assume to the worst had befallen on the other. After so many weeks, Evelyn had to admit to herself that she was surprised Mary hadn’t already come looking for her. But now. The wedding.

    The wedding was the next day. There was no question. Evelyn needed to attend. Somehow. Even if she came late, which she knew she could not avoid, how would she even get there? A digital copy of the wedding invitation was attached to a couple of the emails. It was currently 4:30 in the morning. The wedding was at 1pm. Sherlock would be away in the morning. If she slept now and showered in the morning, she could clean herself up in time to run to a shop nearby for a change of clothes. She would need a dress (Lavender, was it?). She had no makeup, or anything other than the clothes in her back, and the small supplies she carried with her in a worn messenger bag. She took a breath. _Reply now, return the laptop, and sort out the details after._

    She cautiously hit the reply button and typed out her response.

_**Mary, I’m so sorry for responding so late. I’ve been working late hours at the cafe and have taken on an additional job that has occupied most of my time. My laptop crashed and broke as well so I have had no means of contacting anyone. And you know my phone plan ran out last month which I’m still working to renew. Of course I will be at your wedding tomorrow if I am able to get off work. I wish you the best, Mary. Forgive me. I love you too.**_

**_Evelyn M._ **

    She released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and logged out and closed the tab before handing the device back over to Sherlock. She grabbed her bag and some biscuits from the kitchen and hurried to the bedroom upstairs. The room was dusty, having clearly been vacant for quite some time, save for some boxes of overflow which Sherlock had obviously tucked away along the side of the room. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her wallet from her bag, as well as the envelope given to her by Sherlock.

    She had been saving up. As soon as Mary had informed her of her then-recent engagement, she had begun saving each dollar she’d earned from Sherlock. She’d even agreed to take on a few more advanced assignments he’d begun to offer her, as well as a few side jobs offered to her by his brother Mycroft. As her reputation with Sherlock had begun to increase, it seemed his brother had taken notice. He’d offered her a small sum every other week to give him updates as needed. She had agreed, sensing that it was only due to the desperacy of an overprotective big-brother looking for some information in the absence of Sherlock’s assistant.

    She counted the money, and sat stunned for a moment. She hesitated. With that sum she could afford rent for one month and some food or a change of clothes. She could renew her phone plan. She could begin to pick up the pieces.

    But if she didn’t go to Mary’s wedding and then went back to unanswered emails… Even if she renewed her phone plan and could respond, Mary had already become suspicious on more than one occaision that Evelyn’s emails weren’t entirely truthful. Mary was hard to fool. It was only due to their closeness that Evelyn had managed to get by for so long. However, she was running thin on excuses, and it wouldn’t be much longer before Mary insisted upon seeing her. Perhaps if she attended the wedding, seeming to appear well, it would satisfy her until she saved up enough again to finally pick herself up. Besides, she had increasing income from the Holmes’ brothers. One spike in the crime rate and she might have a somewhat steady income. Enough to keep her on her feet for a time.

    So she decided on going to the wedding. She set aside the money for the following day and searched for a decent change of clothes to shop in. She couldn’t walk into the shoppes in her grimey street clothes. So men’s clothes would have to do. However, it was obvious nothing of his assistants was going to fit her smaller figure. Sherlock’s however….

    She decided to sleep for now, in the morning once she was ready she would borrow a shirt and jeans from Sherlock, (They would be big but better than nothing), and would set out to the shoppes, find a dress, return, change, then set out in a well-paid taxi to what was left of the wedding.

    That morning, all went according to plan. Sherlock thankfully had left before noon, and Evelyn went straight to work. She showered throughly, shaved, and managed to trim and lightly style her hair. Throwing on a blue shirt and long jeans (she’d had to dig for awhile), she grabbed her money and ran to the nearest shoppe. She knew the city lay-out well and knew exactly where to find the kind of dress she was looking for. Soon she was back in baker-street, adding the final touches to the look. It was a sleeveless, v-neck lavender dress with a floor length, slight princess style, skirt and gem-studded ribbon around the waistline. She had found a dragonfly hairpin to place in her half-up half-down styled hair, a jeweled necklace, knock-off diamond studded earrings, a cuff bracelet, and a pair of shimmering silver heels. She had trimmed and decorated her nails in an instant-drying sparkling lavender nail polish, and applied some light makeup she’d found at the nearest drug-store. She grabbed the small cross-body purse she’d managed to pick up to keep her funds, and hurried out the door. She was late when she finally found a taxi to take her the distance, and it was growing dark when she arrived at the wedding.

    Quickly, she paid the driver and turned to head into the reception. However, as she entered the room she was stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded and burned in her chest as she found herself standing mere steps apart with none other than Sherlock Holmes, who seemed just as stunned her see her.


	3. Introduction

It appeared Sherlock had been preparing to leave, but no doubt he would be staying at least a couple moments longer. His gaze questioning he gently yet firmly pulled her to the small side-room that was out of view of the main ballroom. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask the same of you… I-I was invited.”

“I know every invitation that was sent out. I sat every guest. Who are-” He froze and cut himself off as a glint of realization washed over his features. “Oh…” he breathed in as he released her and stepped back, studying her and seeming to process as his memory caught up to him. “Evelyn... Yes… I remember hearing of you but had never seen…. I see… It makes sense…”

“What makes sense?” although Evelyn knew his response already. “If you breathe a word of last night to Mary, I  _ will _ personally ensure that your little network crumbles. She is not allowed to know. At least… not yet.”

“You are spending your nights on the streets. Do you have any idea what you have put your mother through?” 

His use of the title stung. So that was how Mary was referring to their relationship. She knew of their closeness and how they referred to eachother as such. But such titles had never been revealed to others. Not until now, anyway.

“I- you…” Evelyn sighed. “I’ll explain everything to you after tonight. Ok? I’ll come back to Baker street tomorrow and tell you everything just… please. Not here. Not now.” 

Sherlock studied her, and nodded. He could see the pleading gaze in her expression and even the great Sherlock Holmes could read her desperacy. And he understood. He understood exactly what she was feeling. “Ok. But you won’t come back tomorrow. You’ll come with me tonight. Mary doesn’t need to know, now, but, as her friend I cannot let you spend the night on the streets. You go, when your finished, come find me and we’ll leave together.”   
His tone had shifted… she couldn’t read it. But she nodded slowly, and turned to enter the room. She spotted Mary by the snack table and walked over to her. 

“Congratulations, mom.” 

Mary froze mid-bite of a brownie and quickly swallowed and set it aside as she turned to face Evelyn, relief, surprise, and joy flooding over her as she embraced the girl. 

“Evelyn! Oh, I’m so glad to see you… I was so worried. I thought something might have happened… but I saw your email this morning. But then I wasn’t sure that you would really make it. Oh, Evelyn…” Mary engulfed Evelyn in another hug and tears had started to build in the eyes of both women as they reunited for the first time in a very, very long time. 

“I’m so sorry I disappeared like that… I didn’t mean to frighten you so much… I really missed you… But anyway… Congratulations! I’m so...incredibly happy for you. You deserve this. After...everything. You deserve to be happy.” Evelyn smiled up at the bride. Mary returned the smile and cupped a loving hand on her cheek. Then she gasped as a new though occured to her and she took Evelyn’s hand. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I must introduce you. John!” She called out to a short, blonde man who was conversing with a woman whom Evelyn recognized as Sherlock’s landlady Mrs. Hudson. 

“Mrs. Hudson you may believe whatever you wish but I assure you, you just happened to walk in on dancing lessons. Nothing more- Yes, Mary? Excuse me.” He excused himself from Mrs. Hudson and soon came up to his new wife. “What is it?”

“John, I’d like you to meet Evelyn. Evelyn, this is John Watson, my husband.” Mary practically beamed at the two of them. She had clearly been anticipating this moment for months. John looked to Evelyn and smiled as he held out a hand to her. Evelyn reached out to shake his hand. 

“Oh! Of course! It’s such an honor to meet you. Mary’s told me so much about you.” His voice… it was familiar to her. Evelyn kept on her polite smile and looked up to answer him. 

“It’s lovely to meet you as well. I’m glad Mary’s-” She almost froze as if something had surprised her. But she forced herself to smile politely and continue her sentence. “Finally found someone who makes her happy. Thank you…” No doubt Mary noticed the slight change in expression, however John seemed completely oblivious to it. 

“You’re mother is the most intelligent, beautiful, and extraordinary woman I have ever met… I’m so glad that you could come Evelyn. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”   
Evelyn nodded and forced the smile to continue. She knew him. She could remember how, not yet. But she knew him. 

“And I you.” 

“Oh, there’s one more person you must meet, Evelyn. Sherlock Holmes. You might have heard of him? He’s John’s previous flatmate, and John goes off on cases with him and writes about them in his blog. I believe I sent you a link to it once a few months ago before the engagement. Anyway, he’s right over there. Why don’t you go introduce yourself! I think you’ll get along wonderfully.” Mary gestured to where Sherlock was standing along the wall. The poor man, Evelyn couldn’t help but notice. He seemed like a lost child, glancing over the faces of a sea of people he didn’t know, like a child lost in a mall looking for his mother. 

She nodded in response to Mary, deciding it best to play along. “Oh really? I will then. John, it was a pleasure meeting you. Mary, I’ll see you then.” With one last hug from Mary and a nod to John, Evelyn dove into the ocean of guests and made her way to stand beside Sherlock. He jumped slightly, at realizing her close presence. Evelyn gave him a short-lived look of concern. 

“Sorry to startle you. Mary motioned me over. We should probably linger for a bit before we head out since I only just arrived and no doubt they’ll be looking over to check up on us… She seems pretty enthusiastic about us hitting it off…”

Sherlock seemed to relax ever so slightly. “Yes, well, she doesn’t know that half of it then…”

Evelyn shook her head. “Nope.” Then added somewhat playfully, “That would be the day…” She chuckled softly, thinking about Mary’s reaction if she were to discover the true source of meeting between herself and Sherlock. Sherlock, however, didn’t share the humor. While that was obviously not unusual, Evelyn couldn’t help but notice how the man seemed...off. He was clearly distressed, although she couldn’t quite figure out why. That was...until she realized where his glances kept returning. John. 

Of course. Now it made sense. Another slow dance began to play, ‘Outlaws.’ Sherlock shifted uncomfortably. She knew he wanted to leave but she couldn’t allow it just yet. Mary and John would definitely be checking in and the last thing Evelyn wanted them to see was a distressed Sherlock and herself acting as wallflowers at their wedding. 

She turned to face him and held up a hand. “Care to dance?” Sherlock took a moment to register that he was being spoken to, and once he did he stared down at her hand curiously. 

“What? I don’t dance.”

“Yes you do. I heard John talking to Mrs. Hudson. You taught him, didn’t you?”

Sherlock hesitated before giving a small nod. Evelyn glanced back to John and Mary and noted John’s steps. Obviously not a polished dancer, but clear that he’d been well-taught. Recently so, that was evident in his steps, but still skillfully taught. She turned back to him. “You taught well. Care to teach me?” 

He hesitated before accepting her hand and leading her out to the floor. Evelyn was a skilled dancer in various styles including ballroom, ballet, tap, and more. She could recognized a practiced dancer when she spotted one. It was obvious to her Sherlock had some past experience in ballroom as well as ballet, judging by his posture and the way he carried himself with the music. Their styles matched each others’ elegantly and skillfully. Sherlock lead with grace and a secure yet gentle embrace, and Evelyn followed him perfectly. He lead her in a more advanced routine as the song played through, ending by coming out of a small dip. The two hadn’t noticed the small ring that had parted for them to dance in as various guests watched on. A small applause followed, and the two of them visibly blushed and shifted awkwardly, quickly vacating the floor.    
They left almost immediately, without speaking. There was no tension between them. However, throughout the walk to the cab and the ride back to Baker Street, an emotional air hovered over them. As much as Evelyn was horrified at the idea of Mary discovering her current life predicament, she had always felt that if the worst came to pass, she would be comfortable to return to life with her. However now… Mary was married. She had a new life, and a new husband. Evelyn did not feel replaced, however she certainly felt as if it had been the end of an era. As if she really truly had nowhere else to turn. It was like a door had closed that could never be reopened. 

Sherlock, shared a similar pain. While he had been living on his own at Baker Street for a few months now, he too had always held some hope and assurance that things could return to the way they had been prior to his “death.” But now that John was married, Sherlock felt a part of him sink below. John was attached now. He had a new life. A wife. A new home. And a child on the way. The life they had shared together at Baker Street was over. It was the end of an era. 

As the cab pulled up to Baker Street, the two entered silently. Evelyn went straight up to John’s room where she had spent the previous night, and Sherlock returned to his own room. Neither of them slept for almost the entire night. Both of them stood, alone with their thoughts, processing the newfound, bittersweet emptiness that now lingered inside them.


End file.
